Sentimientos de color azul
by Misari
Summary: ¡Decidido! Iría a ver que la traía tan mal, no podía ser que Juvia estuviera bien, no cuando actuaba así... aunque nadie se diese cuenta. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué tenía que ir él? /Cobarde/ ¡Que no lo era!; No es necesario calmar a alguien con palabras, un simple abrazo puede solucionarlo todo... ¿Verdad, Gray? One-shot.


_**Sentimientos de color azul.**_

¡Ta-daa! ¿Cómo están en este hermoso día? Yo estoy que me congelo los huesos con este invierno tan frío ¡Aunque así me gusta! Soy de esas pocas locas que prefieren el invierno antes que le verano. Bueno, dejando eso de lado –que seguro les interesa mucho (¿?)- aquí vengo como este One-shot, mi segundo Gruvia. Quería esperar hasta que el #$%&/° de Mashima-sensei reviviera a Gray para escribir sobre ellos. La historia, de cierta manera, está relacionada con lo que _casi_ le paso a nuestro sexy mago de hielo (Si, porque es NUESTRO xDDD). No diré nada más, si quieren saber de qué trata esta historia _tan hot_ ¡Lean!

_Esta letra _–cartas, pensamientos, ironías, acciones pasadas, etc.

**Esta letra** –cosas verdaderamente importantes.

**Aclaraciones:** Para mi desgracia y la de todos en este círculo vicioso, Fairy Tail no nos pertenece. Su historia y sus personajes son de su legítimo autor, Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para hacer reír, llorar, sufrir, divertir, etc. Todo depende de cómo estén mis hormonas, jua. ¡Ah! Casi me olvido: la historia es un mix de estados (ya saben, va a ver un poco de comedia, amor –eso hasta la medula- "tragedia"), así que no sabía bien como catalogarla, fue realmente difícil decidirme.

¡Espero que lo disfruten…!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_A divertirse, a reír y a llorar_

_Que la vida es una ensalada_

_Y se come con delantal._

…

Gray estaba preocupado.

¡¿Cómo?! Sí, estoy hablando de la misma persona en la que piensan. Ese hombre que es miembro de Fairy Tail, alquimista de hielo, usuario del Ice Make, discípulo de la fallecida Ul, archirrival de toda la vida de su hermano adoptivo Lyon, enemigo/amigo numero uno de cierto Dragon Slayer, único y verdadero amor de Juvia, con un cuerpazo que dan ganas de comerlo y todas las descripciones mas que quieran agregar. Si, el mismo. Gray Fullbuster está preocupado.

¿Y por qué? Buena pregunta.

No. No está preocupado porque piensa que Erza va descubrir que fue _él_ quien se comió el último pedazo de pastel de fresa que quedaba en su plato y no Jellal, tal como el Mago Celestial le dijo -¡Alabado sea su nuevo dios!- para cubrirlo y que no hubiera un funeral próximo. Tampoco estaba preocupado por Natsu, que era salvajemente estrangulado por una muy furiosa Lucy, con el motivo de haberle tocado los pechos –como si a la maga no le gustase- y nadie tiene idea del porque (seguramente, aunque todos creían que era un asexuado, sus motivos fueran puramente sexuales). No. Para nada.

Tampoco estaba preocupado –aunque sí algo chocado- de ver por ahí, en un rincón bastante solitario, los _mimitos_ que Elfman y Evergreen se daban, cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba viendo. ¡Y él no era un chismoso! ¡Todo el gremio los veía! Y muchos menos estaba preocupado por la pobre de Wendy, a quien las magas de mayor edad, más específicamente Cana y Mirajane, le hacían preguntas que una niña de su edad –aunque en realidad ya tendría que estar por los diecinueve años, los años congelados no contaban- no debería escuchar ni con los oídos tapados mientras tarareaba una canción. No. Eso era el pan de cada día.

Además, no era el por qué estaba preocupado lo que tendría que interesarles, si no, _por quien_. Oh, sí, su preocupación se debía a una persona física, de carne y hueso, y tenía nombre y apellido. Y no, no era hombre -¡Ni que fuera gay!- ¿Por qué diablos se preocuparía por un hombre? En su cabeza, era una figura femenina la que lo tenía pensando todo el día, en busca de alguna solución para ayudarla -¡No era un cursi! Al primero que lo llamara así, le rompía la cara- porque no soportaba verla así.

Y por favor, no lo apuren. Primero, no fue fácil aceptar que estaba preocupado. ¡Vamos! Él era el gran y fabuloso Gray Fullbuster-sama, y no tenía preocupaciones, _jamás_ las tenia, aunque estas se las refregaran en la cara. Segundo, fue doblemente dificultoso aceptar que estaba preocupado de alguien. De alguien. De una persona ajena él, a sus sentimientos, a sus pensamientos. Tercero, fue el quíntuple –si, pasó de doble a quinto en un santiamén, nop, no aceptaba criticas- de dificultades para aceptar que estaba preocupado de _ese_ alguien en particular. De esa persona. _De ella_.

¡Joder! Claro que no fue fácil. Nunca nada era fácil cuando se trataba de ella y de su extraña personalidad. A veces sentía que él mismo ponía una especie de pared en medio de ambos, un yunque de metal –o de diamante, que era más fuerte- para separarlos, para apartar sus caminos y que no se uniesen. No entendía por qué se negaba tanto cuando se trataba de ella. Se reventaba los sesos, casi literalmente, pensando, analizando, tratando de averiguar por qué era tan necio ante ella. Quizá porque estaba loca, porque era rara, porque era una persona de sentimientos extremos, sin ningún problema con gritarlos a los cuatro vientos para que todos se enteraran, sin vergüenza a mostrarse.

Completamente opuesta a él.

¿Ah, ya adivinaron quién es?

Si dijiste que era su hermana gemela perdida de un mundo paralelo inexistente que está a punto de entrar en el apocalipsis, pues, lo siento mi amigo, fallaste.

Si, Gray Fullbuster, ese mismo, estaba preocupado por Juvia Loxar. La increíble maga elemental que se sacrificaría por él sin ni siquiera pestañar, sin ni siquiera analizarlo medio milisegundo. Aquella increíble y hermosa mujer que lo acosaba todo el tiempo –incluso cuando se disponía a lavarse los dientes ¿A quién puede importarle cómo una persona se lava los dientes? Ah, cierto, sólo a ella…- intentando mostrarle su amor, intentando hacerle entender lo elemental que era en su vida para ella: su centro, su mundo, sus ganas de levantarse. Lo que él tanto renegaba.

No lo hacía a propósito, de verdad que no. Lo juraba por lo más valioso que tenía en la vida –que no estaba seguro que era, pero en fin, lo juraba igual. Quería corresponderle. De verdad que lo quería. Con todo su ser, con cada fibra de su alma, con cada parte de su latiente corazón. Era sólo que le salía solo, completamente natural. El rechazo. Aunque eso había cambiado un poco después de lo que pasó con el Eclipse, los dragones y toda la porquería que ocurrió después, aun tenia… _miedo_.

Porque todo lo que él, Gray, tocaba, se destruía en el acto. _Se congelaba para siempre_.

**No quería** que eso le pasase a Juvia.

_**Nunca.**_

Por eso, había aceptado su preocupación. Por eso, había aceptado su preocupación hacia alguien. Por eso, había aceptado su preocupación hacia ese alguien. Por eso, había aceptado su preocupación hacia Juvia. Porque estaba seguro –y no porque fuera egocéntrico ni nada parecido- que la preocupación de la maga tenía que ver con él. Lo más seguro del mundo –hasta podría apostar su vida sin pensarlo- era que ella estaba preocupado a causa de algo que él había hecho, o no hecho, las dos opciones contaban de igual forma.

Pero -¡Como odiaba a los jodidos peros con todo su ser!- no se atrevía a acercarse a ella. Tenía pavor a preguntarle algo que la incomodara y en vez de solucionar el problema, lo empeorara. Él no estaba hecho, no tenía la suficiente madera ni mucho menos las agallas, para soportar esas situaciones donde los sentimientos salían a flote sin ningún tipo de tapujos. Se salían de su control al siguiente segundo, que lo tomaban por total sorpresa, y lo confundían. A diferencia de la mayoría de los miembros del gremio, era una persona reservada, reservadísima y en esas situaciones, él no era el indicado para encararlas.

Y lo que lo cabreaba aun más, era que nadie parecía darse cuenta que _algo malo_ le pasaba a Juvia. ¡Nadie! ¡Ni siquiera el imbécil de Gajeel, que decía ser su hermano! Todos la saludaban, le hablaban, le sonreían de igual forma, como si nada pasara, como si la maga estuviera siempre en sus cinco sentidos, sonriendo de pura felicidad mientras gritaba a todo el mundo lo mucho que amaba a su querido Gray-sama y que vencería a su rival en el amor en la siguiente jugada de su plan maestro. Para todos, ella estaba bien, como siempre.

Era más claro que el agua –dulce, dulce ironía- que nada estaba como siempre. Desesperado como estaba, no sabía que cuernos hacer. Claramente no estaba dispuesto a hablar con nadie, absolutamente con nadie, que estaba preocupado por Juvia. Una de las razones era que se sentía avergonzado, y, además, no quería preocupar a nadie inútilmente. Sospechaba que, de alguna manera, Juvia no quería que nadie supiese que algo la traía mal porque siempre _aparentaba_ que todo estaba bien. Por muy increíble que sonase, él se daba cuenta de eso. Había algo en sus ojos, en su manera de mirar, de actuar, de hablar, que le decía que no era la misma de siempre.

Si, también aceptaba que últimamente la observaba mucho. ¡Pero sólo lo hacía porque Juvia estaba mal y necesitaba ayuda! Y no porque fuera un maldito acosador. (Gente mal pensada que las hay…)

_Vaya ayuda… _Pensó, enojado consigo mismo tal y como estaba. _Mierda, mierda, mierda… _¿Por qué era el único que se daba cuenta? Juvia prácticamente gritaba que la ayudasen, alguien, quien sea. ¿Por qué nadie le prestaba atención? ¿Por qué cojones tenía que ser él el solucionador de problemas? ¡En su vida había hecho bien las cosas! Había llevado a Ul a su muerte, y que él supiera eso no hablaba muy bien de una persona. ¿Por qué no se levantaba de su asiento y le preguntaba si algo no andaba bien? ¡¿Tan difícil era?!

Se estampo una mano en el rostro y giro su tarro de cerveza sobre su propia circunferencia. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y la posición en que estaba sentado, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se acomodó en su lugar, no era buena. Por eso odiaba pensar y sentir de esa manera tan extrema, lo único que uno podría conseguir haciendo eso era sentirse mal, pesimamente mal.

No entendía como Juvia podía estar todo el santo día, todos los santos días, de todos los santos meses, de todo el santo año, sintiendo y pensando así. ¡Era terrible! Es decir, de esa manera, uno puede disfrutar y gozar más de la vida, de los momentos que vive si estos son felices; pero esa misma manera también podría hundirte profundamente en ti mismo, herirte y abrir en tu corazón un agujero irrevocable. Tiene sus pro y sus contra, pero Gray había decidido con los contra eran demasiados y les ganaban por mucho a los pro.

Bufo y volvió a girar el tarro de cerveza. _¡Cobarde! ¡Gallina! ¡Idiota! ¡Imbécil! ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es levantarte e ir hasta ella! ¡No es tan difícil!... _Gray negó. ¡Sí que lo era! Por lo menos, para él. No podía de la nada ir hasta donde estaba y preguntarle si los pájaros cantaban ese día. Se vería raro. Además, si le decía que todo estaba bien ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Obligarla a que le diga? _¡Claro! _¡Pero claro que no! Volvió a negar, frustrado.

¡Que alguien lo ayudase a él primero!

— ¡Gray! —el mago se tenso al escuchar esa voz y, asustado, giro su rostro. Erza se sentó a su lado, acomodándose con un pastel _entero_ de fresa y una cuchara en mano— ¿Todo en orden?

Suspiro y se destenso, dando gracias a las hadas que sólo fuera eso. Por un segundo había pensado que lo había descubierto y se dirigía a él con intenciones asesinas en mente (bien, podía seguir alabando a su nuevo dios sin problemas). La pelirroja sólo estaba preocupada por él.

—N-no es nada… importante… —intento mitigar, acariciándose la nuca.

— ¿Mhn? –Erza le clavo la mirada, mientras masticaba el pedacito que estaba en su boca.

Volvió a suspirar, analizando con atención si era realmente necesario comentarlo con ella. De todas las personas en el gremio, y probablemente en el mundo, Erza era la única con la que hablaba de temas _serios_. Por alguna razón que ambos desconocen totalmente, la confianza entre ellos siempre se daba de manera natural y podían hablar de los temas más variados sin ninguna restricción. Confiaba plenamente en ella, pero eso no quitaba que le diese vergüenza.

— ¿Has notado a… —pensó unos segundos—…alguna de las chicas raras?

— ¿Mmm? —Erza trago de pronto— ¿A qué te refieres? Últimamente Lucy parece ponerse demasiado colorada cuando Natsu está cerca de ella, y es sospechoso sin duda, pero creo que es por las hormonas…

—No me refería a eso.

— ¿Entonces a qué? Hay muchas maneras de actuar raro y hay muchas chicas en el gremio.

—Erza —inhalo aire con todas sus fuerzas, pensando que quizá, estaría cavando su propia tumba— ¿Sabes si algo malo le sucede a Juvia? ¡Y no pienses que me estoy preocupando por ella o que pienso en ella o que la estuve observando! Es sólo que… sólo que…

La maga rió, tapándose la boca para que nadie pudiese escucharla.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! Yo sabía —bufo avergonzado, girando su rostro— No debí haber dicho nada.

Erza lo miro enternecida. Todavía podía recordar con lujos lo que le había dicho durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos sobre Juvia, y que debería darle una respuesta concreta a la maga. En Tenroujima había descubierto lo _profundos_ que eran los sentimientos de Juvia hacia Gray y se había sentido en la posición obligada de comentarle al mago. Quizá, y sólo por ahora, las cosas pudieran dar un verdadero giro con esos dos.

—No sé nada —le dijo al fin, mintiendo, aunque Gray no se digno a verla a la cara— Pero si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas?

—No puedo —su labio tembló.

— ¿No puedes? —se sorprendió— ¿Qué locura es esa?

— ¡Vamos Erza! —giro su rostro ruborizado, encarándola— Tú más que nadie sabe que no soy bueno para estas cosas. Lo más seguro es que termine arruinándolo o peor aún, poniéndola peor de lo que ya está.

— ¿Y eso qué? —dejo a un lado su enorme pastel y lo tomo por los hombros, sorprendiéndolo— La mayoría de las veces, cuando una persona está mal, no necesita palabras. Sólo necesita un hombro para llorar, una mano que la sujete y no la deje caer, un abrazo que le recuerde que no está sola. Gray —lo miro a los ojos con una expresión cubierta de ternura— Tú más que nadie sabe que a Juvia sólo le bastara que estés ahí, a su lado.

—Yo…

—Así que… ¡Ve a su lado! —y le palmeo la cabeza, levantándose del lugar con el pastel en mano y dejándolo solo.

—Erza… —murmuro, sonriendo, comprendiendo todo— Gracias…

A veces, incluso los más valientes y fieros guerreros –como lo era él, claramente- necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito, preguntar si la dirección era correcta, aceptar la ayuda de una mano amiga. Apoyo el tarro de cerveza con fuerza sobre la mesa de madera, haciendo un ruido seco que todos ignoraron, y elevo su mirada, enfrentándose al mundo. Ahora, había un nuevo problema… ¿Dónde rayos estaba Juvia? ¡Si hacía cinco minutos estaba sentada justo frente a él, a unas mesas más allá, mirando el techo!

Volviendo a la desesperación, giro su rostro, buscándola por todo el gremio con la vista. En la barra no estaba, en el escenario tampoco estaba, no la veía por ninguna de las mesas ni por el tablón donde estaban las misiones. Se fue hasta los baños femeninos –esperando que nadie se diese cuenta- donde apenas hecho un vistazo rápido, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Sospechaba que con el Maestro tampoco estaba porque el viejo andaba borracho caminando por ahí, soltando idioteces al aire ¿Qué hoy no iba a ir alguien del consejo a revisar si todo estaba en orden? Ah, claro, por eso estaba borracho.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba? Apretó los puños, parado en medio del gremio. Justo cuando se había decidido a averiguar qué le pasaba desaparecía sin dejar rastro; en menos de cinco minutos. De pronto una silla pasó volando por su cabeza –sospechaba que había sido a apropósito- que la esquivo por los pelos. ¡¿Qué el mundo estaba contra él por haberse tardado tanto?! _Joder,_ que era un ser humano, con sus tiempos y necesidades. No podían culparlo por ser normal.

—Si buscas a Juvia, stripper, se fue a Fairy Hills.

Salto hacia un lado, aterrado, con el corazón en la boca del estomago, hecho un pequeño lago de mariposas asesinas. ¡¿De dónde demonios había salido Gajeel?! _Un momento_, ¡Dijo que Juvia se había ido a su casa! Carraspeo, intentando recobrar la compostura de macho-que-no-le-importa-nada-ni-nadie, aunque estuviera ruborizado.

¿Tan obvio era que el cabeza de metal lo había descubierto?

—Yo no…

—Sí, si, como digas —lo interrumpió, agitando su mano para restarle importancia— Pero te lo advierto, llegas a lastimarla aunque sea un poco… y _serás hielo molido_. Está sensible y no se encuentra bien.

Y como llego, el Dragon Slayer de hierro desapareció de su vista, fundiéndose con el paisaje caótico que tenía delante. Gray se quedo mirando el lugar por donde había estado Gajeel como perdido en la nebulosa, pensando en las últimas palabras dichas por él. Algo pareció hacer click de golpe dentro suyo, porque reacciono, levantado la cabeza y yendo hacia la salida del gremio. Se aseguro que nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo viera y salió de allí, silbando para disimular. Nunca estaba de más prevenir, antes que curar.

Por supuesto, no se dio cuenta que todo el gremio era cómplice de aquello y _disimularon_ no saber nada, porque apenas irse el mago, soltaron sonrisas torcidas. (Además, había que aclarar, el único que podía ayudar y levantarle los ánimos a la Maga de Agua para esa especial ocasión era Gray).

-¡Le gussssssssssssssta! –habló Happy pervertidamente, siendo coreado por muchos _¡Aye!_

Si Juvia después volvía diciendo que estaba embarazada ¡Oh, que gran noticia! Nadie se iba a sorprender ni una milésima –aunque claro, _se harían_ los sorprendidos- después de todo, ya era hora que esos dos dejaran de ignorarse, más específicamente Gray, y sentaran cabeza. Asuka ya estaba aburrida de corretear por ahí y jugar sola y el Maestro, a sabiendas que a Laxus le faltaba mucho, mucho tiempo, quería ser nuevamente abuelo.

¿Quiere perder absolutamente _su vida privada_? ¡Bien! Firme aquí, por favor.

¡Bienvenido a Fairy Tail!

_**…**_

_**…**_

_**...**_

Era un cobarde.

Y de los peores.

No era tan difícil. Lo único que tenía que hacer, _lo único_, era poner un pie delante de otro, como siempre. Pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo, pie derecho, pie izquierdo y así. Caminar con sus dos piernas, manteniendo el equilibrio, siguiendo el camino indicando, yendo recto o doblando a alguno de los lados cuando sea necesario, saltando obstáculos o apretando el paso. ¡Vamos, lo hacía desde… desde…! Bah, no tiene ningún recuerdo específico, caminaba desde que tenía memoria.

Si entonces era así, _tan_ sencillo, ¿Por qué demonios estaba estancado en su lugar, como si sus piernas fueran parte de la tierra, justo frente a la puerta de los departamentos? Para colmo, temblando como una gelatina en pleno proceso de congelación. _Ya te lo dije, eres un cobarde…_ ¡¿Y por qué mierda se insultaba así mismo, como si fuera otra persona?! _También te estás volviendo loco, "Efecto Juvia" ¿No suena irónico?_ ¡Basta! Su voz interior sonaba bastante maliciosa ¿Tanto se odiaba así mismo? _¿Quieres apostar? _¡Que te calles!

Joder. Negó con la cabeza, varias veces ¡No estaba loco!

Que si.

Que no.

Que si.

Que no.

Que si. ¡Ya! ¡Lo captaba, lo captaba! Volvió a negar con la cabeza, bufando lleno de frustración. Ser él era complicado. Y no, no podía ser una persona más sencilla, por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera. Lo había intentando varias veces, de verdad, pero había fracasado en todas y cada una, estrepitosamente, por no agregar que lo tacharon de bipolar paranoico amante de los osos peluditos de color blanco con manchas rojas –y no pregunten por qué, ¿Está claro?- y otros tantas adjetivos que no vale la pena recalcar.

Se estaba desviando del tema ¿En que estaba? Ah, sí, ya lo recordaba. Si debía o no entrar en el dichoso Fairy Hills para ver qué le pasaba a Juvia. Bueno, como entrar entrar, tenía que hacerlo, por lo menos, si quería saber por qué tanto embrollo con ella. No era una obligación propiamente dicha, pero… pero se le presentaban dos problemas. DOS. Uno, por mucho que fuera la misma Erza la instigadora de todo ese plan conspirado –claramente-en su contra, la pelirroja no iba a perdonarle ni un céntimo que hubiera pisado el sagrado lugar de las féminas del gremio. Por supuesto que no. Dos, pero no menos importante, no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde quedaba el cuarto de Juvia.

Correcto, a diferencia de lo que piensa la mayoría de la gente del gremio, Gray jamás puso un pie en aquel lugar. _Jamás_. Y tampoco se le ocurrió pensar que necesitaría de ese insignificante detalle para ingresar y salir sano y salvo. Si entraba a alguna habitación equivocada –por muy vacías que estas estén en estos momentos- no quería ni imaginarse las consecuencias de sus actos; aunque fueran accidentales. Por alguna razón que desconoce, aquellos lugares privados parecen ser sagrados para las mujeres de su alrededor. No tendría ningún inconveniente en entrar por equivocaciones o errores de cálculo si supiera que no se iban a dar cuenta. Pero lo iban a hacer. Oh, sí, para esos casos, ellas se dan cuenta de todo.

Analizando las circunstancias, lo más sano –para su salud física (sobre todo) y mental- era irse. Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Casi, casi. Pero la traidora de su mente tenía que jugarle aquella estrategia y mostrarle al mega-archi-imbécil de Lyon en su misma posición, yendo corriendo hacia los pechos de Juvia –porque Gray está convencido que su contra parte es una pervertido de lo peor y lo único que quiere de la maga es llevarla a la cama- para preguntarle qué es lo que la tiene tan mal. Y los celos, cof, cof, lo que sea, se le dispararon hasta el infinito y más allá. Terminó por derribar la puerta con un golpe limpio y entrando al lugar.

Ya todo le importaba un gran comino, ósea, nada. Ya no le importaba que Erza o alguna de las pseudo-monstruos que habitaban el lugar se dieran cuenta de su intromisión –sabia que se arrepentiría más tarde- ni tampoco que eso trajera consecuencias catastróficas, sobre todo, y enteramente, para su persona. Ahora pensaba seguir sus instintos y que sea lo que el caprichoso destino quiera. Total, el muy desgraciado siempre se salía con la suya.

Apenas relajar sus músculos y observar el lugar, un terrible olor empalagoso le llego a la nariz.

Más allá de ver que el vestíbulo era _altamente femenino_, comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, vacios y sin un alma, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, aunque no sabía para qué, si la única que estaba en esos momentos era Juvia ¿V-verdad?... P-pero claro que Juvia era la única… Sintió un escalofrió, recordando que una vez Lucy comento con Erza la vez que habían visto al fantasma de la señora que cuidaba el establecimientos en el pasado. No, no podía tener miedo de estúpidos cuentos escuchados entre cotilleos de mujeres.

_¡No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo! _Su piel cosquilleo y su cabeza giro lentamente cuando escucho un ruido de maderas crujir. No ubico a nadie que estuviera haciendo aquel espantoso sonido, por lo que, aterrado, salió disparado hacia ningún lugar en particular; ya ni siquiera le importaba si alguien lo escuchaba.

Apenas cruzarse con la primera puerta, agarro el pestillo y lo giro con brusquedad, entrando a la habitación rápido. Cuando su pulso se tranquilizo y sus oídos verificaron que nadie estaba cerca de él, pudo relajarse y observar el lugar. La sangre se le volvió a congelar cuando descubrió en donde estaba parado, pero por un motivo muy diferente. Maldijo su suerte utilizando todas las letras del abecedario. Había caído nada más y nada menos que en el cuarto de Erza; y lo sabía por la cantidad de armaduras, espadas, escudos y demás cosas que estaban a su alrededor, pulcramente puestos en sus maniquíes. Apretó sus puños contra la madera y contuvo la respiración: o se enfrentaba a Erza y su furia asesina o a un fantasma que no sabía si existía –y si en realidad quería hacerle daño.

Obviamente elegía la opción número dos: el fantasma. De la misma manera en la que entro, salió, volviendo a correr sin rumbo fijo. No se detuvo hasta que tropezó con unos escalones, comiéndose el ante-ultimo, cayendo de boca al suelo. Apenas incorporarse –no del todo, quedó sentado en el borde de las escaleras- se sobo la cara y se trago la sangre que amenazaba con escurrirse hacia el piso. Por muy sabor metálico que llenara su boca, lo prefería antes de que alguna _dulce_ mujer le hiciera limpiar el piso con la lengua. Y volvió a maldecir su suerte, culpando a Natsu –no sabía que tenía que ver, pero seguro que era su culpa- y al estúpido de Lyon. Por la culpa de ambos estaba en esa situación. Segurísimo.

Ya no sabía que más hacer, o en donde buscar, cuando escucho _ciertos_ murmullos. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y los sentidos, mágicamente, se le agudizaron (aunque eso fuera contraproducente ¿En dónde se había visto eso de acentuar los cinco sentidos cuando uno se está muriendo del susto? ¡Y no es que él tuviera miedo, para nada! Sólo era curiosidad).

Helado en su posición como estaba, no se atrevió a moverse, pero dejo que sus oídos hicieran todo el trabajo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se concentro, tratando –no sabía si realmente lo quería- de identificar la fuente del sonido y de qué lugar provenía. No supo cuando tiempo pasó ahí, sin mover un musculo, sólo supo que, de un instante a otro, todo se le aclaro de golpe. Gracias a Mavis –aunque él ya lo sabía_, claro_- los murmullos no provenían de una fuente sobrenatural, nop, el origen de ellos era puramente humano; Juvia. La Maga de Agua era la causa, el origen y el medio por el cual se originaban.

¡Genial! Eso significaba que la había encontrado.

Se levanto y tratando de no hacer ruido, llego hasta la puerta de su habitación, colocando la mano en el pomo de ésta. Estaba a punto de entrar, de colarse, cuando volvió a escuchar aquellos murmullos extraños, y se paralizo en su lugar –si, si, a su cuerpo le gustaba quedare congelado ¿Y qué?- Más que murmullos, parecían ser _quejidos_. Las mejillas se le colorearon de pura vergüenza y su cuerpo comenzó a hiperventilar, mientras por su mente paseaban todo tipo de, ejem, escenitas, algo subiditas de tono. ¡¿Qué clase de sueños –pervertidos- estaba teniendo Juvia?!

No quiso interrumpirla, como buen _caballero_ que era, y cuando dio media vuelta para irse –no quería molestarla, no ahora- algo lo volvió a paralizar. No fue una parálisis de miedo, o de vergüenza, o de perversión. No fue un murmullo, un quejido o un sonido que no encajaba con sueños bonitos y llenos de azúcar, para nada malos. No fue su tono de voz meloso, o su persona dicha rodeada de corazones. No fue porque lo descubrió. No fue nada de eso.

Fue un _**grito. **__Desgarrador._

Dicho desde las profundidades del alma.

— _¡GRAY!_

Su nombre. Sin honorifico alguno. Rodeado de dolor, rodeado de temor, rodeado de pánico.

La voz de Juvia sonó hueca, torcida, _quebrada,_ en distintas partes, en miles de pedazos que se esparcieron por el aire; quedando suspendidos en el terrible eco de la desesperación. Era como si le hubieran cortado la garganta y hubiera gritado su último aliento antes de caer ahogada por su propia sangre. Se hundía en la oscuridad, profunda y atemorizante, devorando todo a su paso.

Y entonces, una ola de recuerdos amargos lo golpeo, haciendo que sus piernas flaqueen de improvisto. Se sujeto la cabeza expresando una mueca de dolor. Un empujón, una sonrisa quebrada, un deseo profundo de proteger, un dolor en el pecho, un cuerpo destrozado, una voz intentando alcanzarlo, un grito, y la oscuridad, la nada misma; se agolparon en su mente, intentando ordenarse cronológicamente en ese mar de sensaciones que aquel desgarrador grito había provocado. Fue _el recuerdo de su propia muerte_.

Los murmullos y quejidos volvieron a ser los dueños del silencio. Gray por fin podía comprenderlo todo, entender cuál era la aflicción que la maga tenia, cuál era su eterna pesadilla. Después de aquellos aterradores momentos en los que la confusión había reinado, la Maestra Mavis les había explicado todo: aquella supuesta visión del futuro que los tuvo a todos confusos no había sino más que el sacrificio de Ultear, el costo de retroceder el tiempo a cuesta de su propia vida. Él _si_ había muerto, pero la hija de su maestra se había sacrificado para que aquel fatídico minuto fuera borrado, eliminado, subyugado de la existencia.

Nunca pasó. Pero si pasó.

Él también solía tener pesadillas. Horribles pesadillas en las que el futuro se veía destruido, conquistado por los dragones, con la mayoría de sus amigos muertos, incluido el mismo. No había plazas, no había parques, no había casas, no había alegría, no había familia, no había vida. Sólo muerte, sangre esparcida, cuerpos sin vida, lluvia de fuego, lágrimas y llantos, destrucción. Y en lo profundo de un edificio, rodeado de sombras, estaba ella… Juvia.

_Destrozada_. Por el tiempo, por la muerte, por los dragones, por la soledad, por su muerte.

Por _su_ culpa.

Bufo, rascándose la cabeza. Dio media vuelta en su lugar y volvió a acercarse a la puerta. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo iba a enfrentar todo aquello; no era el ser más sensible del planeta ni de lejos. Pero lo haría de igual manera. Enfrentaría a ese monstruo llamado miedo. Aunque no podía imaginarse el dolor que pudiera estar atravesando el dulce corazón de su maga elemental, si podía estar ahí para ella, para acompañarla, para estar a su lado, para gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estaba vivo ¡Vivo! Y que alejaría esas pesadillas que tenia por ella. Eso, definitivamente, no parecía ser tan difícil.

Giro el pestillo, con delicadeza, y metió su cabeza. La habitación estaba en penumbras, con las cortinas cerradas, tapando el poco sol que quedaba. Sinceramente le sorprendió ver que el lugar era normal: un escritorio y su silla, un librero repleto de libros, un par de sillones con la respectiva mesita de café, ventanales, alfombra en el piso y la cama, rodeada de telas que caían desde su propio techito. Se fijó principalmente en el objeto de madera y acolchonado, donde apenas se podía ver a Juvia, escondida entre las sábanas y las frazadas.

— ¿Qu-quien anda ahí? —pregunto su voz, atragantada por el llanto— ¿Erza-san?

_¿Erza?_ Pensó, extrañado. _¡Maldita mentirosa! Me dijiste que no sabías si le pasaba algo Juvia._

—No… —dudo unos segundos si entrar o no. Al final decidió por entrar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, con delicadeza— Soy yo Juvia, Gray…

— ¿G-G-Gra…y-sa-sama?

—Ajam… —confirmo, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Se hiso un silencio abrumador. Un silencio de ultratumba. Gray no tenía ni idea de cómo debía actuar, por lo que opto por quedarse quieto en su lugar, justo unos centímetros por delante de la puerta. Aunque el tiempo corría, ambos parecían estar anclados en su lugar, como si aquella mística marea que mueve al universo entero no les afectara para nada.

Los nervios se olían en el aire, al igual que aquel singular olor salado. Juvia no sabía si estaba soñando aun, si estaba muerta y había entrado al cielo, si la pesadilla continuaba y en cualquier momentos aquel Gray que tenia frente a ella fuera nuevamente a morirse o si se había caído de la cama al dormir y se golpeo la cabeza terminando internada en un manicomio, alucinando por la fuerte contusión recibida. Ninguna de las opciones ofrecía que aquello fuera _real_. ¡Por favor! ¿Real? ¿Eso? ¿Qué su adorado Gray-sama estuviera justo frente a ella, _preocupado_? ¿De qué cuento se había escapado aquella hermosa fantasía?

Debía cerciorarse. Como pudo –ya que todo su traidor cuerpo temblaba- alcanzo con la mano el interruptor de la mesita de luz, a un lado de su cama, y apretó el botón. Cuando se hiso la luz y lo vio allí, parado justo frente a la puerta, mirándola, cerró los ojos y conto hasta cien. Despacio, con las pausas justas, tensando el cuerpo. Cada vez que alguna ilusión pasaba demasiado tiempo frente a sus ojos, contaba hasta ese número tan elevado, cerrando los ojos, y cuando los abría, la ilusión desaparecía; dejándole un sabor agridulce en la boca. Esperaba que eso también pasara esta vez, como siempre sucedía.

Sin embargo, _eso no pasó_. Cuando abrió los ojos, con la rota esperanza de ver aquel espacio vacío, su interior se revoluciono de infinitas maneras distintas. Algo –probablemente fuera su corazón- exploto sonoramente de felicidad, de gozo, de amor, de alegría. ¡Por todas las hadas! ¡Por toda la magia! ¡Por el gremio! No era un sueño, no era una pesadilla, no era una ilusión, no se había –por fin- vuelto completamente loca. Él estaba ahí, parado con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y _era real_. Y la miraba. Sólo a ella. Tenía sus enormes ojos de color gris sobre su persona, analizándola, de manera profunda.

¡Mierda! Si hasta con esa pose daban ganas de comérselo. Estaba tan sexy.

_¡Juvia debe concentrarse! _Intento, en vano, contener un sonrojo.

¡Momentito! Toda la euforia antes sentida volvió a caer a un pozo sin fondo con la misma velocidad que había subido. Su sueño por fin se había vuelto realidad –Gray estaba ahí para declararle lo tan ciego que había sido y para proponerle matrimonio mientras nevaba y le pedía que tuvieran noventa, no, cien hijos- pero había algo que no cuadraba, que no encajaba en el formato que tenía en mente: ¿Qué demonios hacia en Fairy Hills el amor de su vida? Erza iba a descuartizarlo hasta que no quedaran más restos (¡Y no quería que eso pasase! Ella quería envejecer junto a él, pero si se trataba de la pelirroja… _¡Juvia lo siente, Gray-sama! Con Erza-san no se juega…_)

— ¿Por qué está aquí? —intento ser lo menos brusca posible_. Intento_.

El mago se tenso, de pronto. Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora no había palabra para describirlo. Entre que Juvia temblaba como hoja –parecido a lo que le pasaba a él- y la molesta luz que había ahora, no tenía idea de dónde meter la cabeza. Todo aquello lo había hecho sin pensar un solo segundo en qué carajos le diría para romper el hielo.

— ¿Juvia hiso algo malo? —pregunto inocente, más por decir algo que por otro cosa, al ver lo nervioso que estaba.

— ¿Eh? —enarco una ceja, completamente confuso por la pregunta que, para él, estaba sacada de contexto— ¿Por qué diablos habrías de hacer algo malo? —se mordió la lengua apenas terminar._ ¡Se más delicado, animal! _

—Oh, Juvia lo siente…

— ¡No! —le grito, acercándose al borde de la cama de dos saltos. La mujer frente a él se sobresalto, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, cohibida por su reacción tan repentina. _¡Tarado! ¡Que seas más delicado!—_ Ah, yo… lo siento, no quise asustarte… —y se rasco la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

Juvia lo miró curiosa y para su completo desconcierto, largó una risita traviesa, tapándose los labios delicadamente. Por alguna razón que no supo reconocer, además de sentirse curioso por su actitud, se quedó embobado viéndola reírse tan cálidamente, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecía un pequeño ángel caído de alguna nube pasajera con cabellos azules… ¡Pero qué! Negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar esos vergonzosos pensamientos.

—Ah, Juvia… —y su voz quedo en el aire, flotando.

¡Por el dios del hielo! ¿Por qué carajos se quedaba _helado_, sin poder decirle una puta palabra? Ya había superado los obstáculos más difíciles y había llegado hasta allí. ¡¿Por qué era tan jodido?! Maldito Natsu, cuando todo volviera a la normalidad, le rompería el alma.

— ¿Si, Gray-sama?

Desvió la mirada, corriéndola hacia el librero. Bien, tenía que actuar rápido. Por mucha paciencia que Juvia tuviese, él no soportaba que sus enormes ojos negros estuvieran clavados de esa manera en su anatomía –aunque estuviera bastante acostumbrado- mientras esperaba pacientemente alguna señal de vida de su parte. Ahora era el momento para comprobar que era un hombre de movimientos rápidos y que sabía jugar sus mejores cartas cuando el momento lo ameritaba; aunque eso no fuese una partida de póker (ya lo deseaba).

Sintiendo que sus mejillas volvían a colorearse, tomó aire a la vez que reunía el valor suficiente para enfrentarla cara a cara, como un hombre que enfrenta sus problemas. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los ajenos, sintió que el cuerpo le vibro de manera agitada, descubriendo en aquellas preciosas gemas negras un mar de emociones profundas que le eran trasmitidas. Algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, no de esa manera. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, pudo ver el alma de su compañera reflejada en sus propios ojos sin ningún problema, sin ninguna restricción. Juvia le estaba abriendo su corazón; por supuesto, ella siempre lo hacía, pero jamás lo había sentido con tanto fervor.

Fue en ese momento que, sintiéndose avergonzada, Juvia corrió la vista, rompiendo el contacto, sintiéndose vulnerable. Aquella sensación chocó de pronto con sus propios sentidos; fue como si el mago estirara su mano, al momento que acariciaba con extrema delicadeza la parte rota de su alma y miraba, sin juzgar, las gigantescas grietas que la atravesaban de años. Fue como si aquel hombre que estaba frente suyo, intentara alcanzarla para curarla, para acunarla en sus brazos, para curar su corazón partido. Y eso le hacía peor.

Se abrazo a sí misma, poniendo de improvisto un muro invisible entre ambos; que no pasó desapercibido para Gray. Juvia no quería que bajo ninguna circunstancia fue era él quien precisamente viera _eso_. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente tonta, lo suficientemente ridícula, lo suficientemente desagradecida como para que él, con sus ojos que juzgaban todo, la miraran y la acusaran de algo que ella ya sabía, que sus mismas voces le decían, que sus oídos escuchaban todas las noches, que su alma atormentada le mostraba en un circulo infinito que había tenido principio pero que parecía no tener fin.

¿Qué clase de juego cruel estaba poniéndole el destino? No le gustaba para nada, no, lo aborrecía. Desde que lo conoció, había soñado incontables veces –de verdad eran incontables, había intentado hacerlo- con verlo ahí, parado frente a ella, al borde de su cama, susurrándole promesas de amor eterno. Y ahora que por fin lo tenía, sin que su atención se desviara a nadie más que a ella, no lo quería ahí. No. Quería echarlo, que se fuera, que no volviera nunca, gritarle que no lo necesitaba y que no estaba llorando por culpa de algo que pasó y que no había pasado. No pudo evitar ahogar un quejido con una de sus manos, cuando el llanto se transformó en uno demasiado doloroso.

Además, ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Eh? ¿Qué era?

—G-GG-ray-s-s-sama… —articulo apenas. ¡Joder!— ¿Po-podría… dejar a J-Juvia s-sola?

El corazón se le encogió de golpe, al verla así. Jamás había visto a Juvia de esa manera, por lo menos, no de esa manera tan destrozada. Aceptar la petición que le hacía era la manera más fácil de librarse del problema: no tendría que lidiar con palabras difíciles –y sentimientos- y así podría seguir con su vida normal, a sabiendas de que ella haría borrón y cuenta nueva y mañana haría como si nada hubiera pasado. Ese camino era tan fácil, tan tentador, tan jugoso… Pero era un mago de Fairy Tail, y ellos jamás tomaban el camino más fácil. Las cosas siempre se hacían de la manera más dura. (Además de que él era un cabeza dura).

Se rasco la cabeza, quitándole importancia a la situación. Lo sentía por Juvia –y por él- pero no iba a poder cumplir el pedido. Miró fieramente a la maga, quien lloraba desconsolada, intentando ocultar lo que ya era obvio. Ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía un completo estúpido por no haberlo visto antes. Ella era como un libro abierto de par en par para que metiera su nariz y hurgara cuanto quisiera. Sus gestos, su voz, sus ojos, su piel, todo le revelaba un pequeño detalle que iba armando el rompecabezas.

Era tan _clara como el agua_. Así era Juvia. Transparente, mostrando cada faceta de su personalidad. Aunque a veces podía llegar a ser algo extrema –y muy, muy, muy, muy (sigue…) metida en su propio mundo de fantasías- la prefería así. _La quería_ de esa forma. La quería con su enorme sonrisa adornando el rostro de boba que ponía cada vez que suspiraba de amor. No soportaba verla así, le daba impotencia. No soportaba verla llorar, no soportaba verla tan vulnerable, no soportaba verla tan herida, no soportaba verla tan sola. Porque ¡Diablos! No estaba sola. Jamás volvería a estarlo. Lo juraba. Jamás volviera a abandonarla, jamás volvería a dejarla sola.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad. El momento de enfrentarse _face to face_ a sus propios sentimientos. Estaba claro que Juvia ya los había aceptado hacia mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás y él no podía quedarse atrás, no podía ser menos, no podía ser tan cobarde. Iba a alcanzarla, ya estaba tan cerca de tocarla, que no retrocedería un solo paso.

Más decidido que nunca, rodeo la cama hasta llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Sin despegar su mirada, se sentó en el borde, hundiendo el colchón con su peso y logrando que la maga se percatase de sus actos, reaccionando sobresaltada. Aun así, Juvia no se atrevió a mirarlo y escondió su rostro entre sus manos aun más, alejándose por puro instinto de esa parte peligrosa de la cama. Hubiera logrado su cometido con éxito, si unos brazos entrometidos no la hubiesen frenado de golpe, tomándola por las muñecas; en un agarre fuerte, seguro e incluso algo posesivo.

Negó con la cabeza, oponiendo una resistencia pobre, rehuyendo de su mirada, corriendo el rostro hacia un lado o hacia el otro. No tenia las fuerzas necesarias para plantarle cara y, estaba demás aclarar que el mago la superaba físicamente por mucho. Ante aquella actitud tan parca –y extrañamente impropia de ella- Gray sintió que le estaba poniendo un desafío, que acepto gustosamente. Después de unos largos minutos de forcejeos suaves de ambos, permitidos puramente para su diversión, el joven hombre se proclamo triunfador y la estrecho contra su pecho desnudo –sin recordar cuando se había quitado la camisa.

En circunstancias normales Juvia se hubiera desmayado atravesada por diez mil flechazos de Cupido o hubiera salido corriendo con una terrible e incontrolable hemorragia nasal. En una situación _normal_. Mas en esta, al verse vencida de esa manera, sólo ayudo a que su horrible derrota le apretara el esternón y sus ojos soltaran más lagrimas de vergüenza. A fuera, el cielo parecía renegar de los últimos rayos solares, y, caprichosas, las nubes comenzaron a taparlo a una velocidad anormal. Se podía respirar el olor a tormenta en el aire.

Gray la rodeo con sus brazos, acunándola de manera paternal. Sólo tenía que esperar pacientemente a que el llanto aminorase su furia y sólo en esos momentos tendría el permiso para hablar. No antes, no después. Ul le había enseñado eso. Él había sido –corrección gramatical: era- un chiquillo demasiado testarudo para aceptar sus debilidades, por eso, aquella vez que lloró por no poder recordar a sus padres su maestra lo abrazo y espero pacientemente a que se calmara para poder darle alguno de sus sermones; para poder calmarlo. Estaba eternamente agradecido por ello porque sin quererlo, siempre había sabido cómo actuar frente a esas situaciones. Ahora lo sabía.

Pasaron segundos, minutos y estaba seguro que probablemente el tiempo exacto se aproximara a la media hora, antes de que el llanto de Juvia aflojara sus garras. Afuera el tiempo no daba tregua y la feroz tormenta se había desatado, rugiendo como un salvaje león proclamándose el rey de la jungla. Las gotitas chocaban contra la ventana y se escurrían por los cristales hasta llegar al suelo a formar parte del pequeño lago que se estaba gestando. Sobre el techo eran menos benevolentes y su eco no dejaba espacio para el silencio, mucho menos para el llanto que se quedaba sin energía.

La respiración de la maga se fue regularizando y las lágrimas comenzaron a formar parte del cercano pasado, poco a poco. De pronto, el silencio –interrumpido por el aguacero- reino entre ambos, para nada incomodo, para nada arrebatador. Gray supo que ese era el momento indicado para comenzar a actuar y apretó a Juvia contra si, de manera cariñosa, para trasmitirle sin necesidad de palabras que no estaba sola, que él estaba ahí y que estaba dispuesto a escucharla si quería a hablar o a acompañarla si solamente necesitaba eso. Él ponía fe en que aquel gesto iba a ser bien interpretado.

— ¿Gray-sama estaba preocupado por Juvia?

Sonrió. Juvia era la única persona en el mundo que podía leerlo con tanta facilidad, sin necesidad de mirarlo siquiera. No dudo en volver a apretarla contra sí, con delicadeza, sin hacerle daño.

—Estuviste toda la semana actuando raro.

— ¿Mhn? —Juvia se separo apenas, para poder verle el rostro— ¿Estuvo observando a Juvia?

-Ah… bueno… veras… -suspiro, colorado hasta la punta de la nariz. _Qué más da, si la hace feliz_- … Si… ¡P-pero sólo porque actuabas raro! No eras la misma de siempre y… me extraño…

Aunque Juvia no sonrió, Gray se alivio un poco al ver un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos, _ese_ particular brillo tan especial que siempre la acompañaba. Tendría que armarse de toda una paciencia que nunca había usado, pero que, sin duda, esperaba guardar en algún rincón de su mente. Si eso no pasaba, estaba frito.

—Juvia lo siente —se disculpo, más cabizbaja aun— Juvia lo hiso preocuparse sin sentido.

— ¿Sin sentido? Juvia… —se armo de valor y con el rostro hirviéndole, cosa que ignoro, acerco sus rostros, uniendo sus frentes— Si algo te tiene mal, lo que sea, deberías contárselo al alguien. No importa si soy yo u otra persona, pero deberías hacerlo. No es bueno que te lo guardes. Créeme, te lo dice alguien que nunca lo hace.

La maga asintió sin pensar o analizar lo dicho, estando nerviosa por la cercanía. Ahora ambos rostros tomaron un color fulguroso. Las narices se rozaban sin quererlo, provocándoles juguetonas cosquillitas que rebotaban en sus vientres; y los alientos se mezclaban, haciendo evidente que la regularización ya era algo del pasado: se estaban agitando, y mucho.

Sin embargo, los pasos que Gray sentía que había avanzado –que no eran pocos- retrocedieron de golpe, cuando la pesadilla de Juvia se materializo frente a sus ojos al pensar en esa estúpida palabra, que jalo el gatillo: la frente. La frente que había sido atravesada por un mortal rayo de energía comprimida, magia de dragones. El _golpe final_ que había pisoteado la última esperanza, atravesando su pecho y arrancándole sin piedad su destrozado corazón. La maga se aparto bruscamente de él, sentándose en el otro extremo de la cama, aunque la distancia fuera poca.

—Juvia…

— ¡No! —protesto ella, tapándose los oídos— Gray-sama debe irse. ¡Ahora! ¡Juvia siempre le trae problemas! Juvia ocasiono… Juvia fue la culpable… de eso… de que Gray-sama…

—No –la interrumpió, firme.

Cortó la distancia en menos de un segundo y volvió a rodearla con los brazos, por mucha resistencia que volvió a oponer. La apretó contra si una vez más, cerrando los ojos; aunque horribles imágenes lo asaltaron ante el sonido de los nuevos llantos, Gray las aparto de su mente, trayendo como única imagen a Juvia, sonriéndole, tomándolo de la mano.

_¿Cuándo me dejaras ir la mano?_

_¡Nunca!_

—Nunca —repitió su pensamiento— Nunca más te dejare sola.

Los ojos de la maga se abrieron de par en par, dejando fluir los restos de agua que aun quedaban.

_¡Nunca!_

—Gray-sama…

—Te lo prometo, Juvia.

Su cuerpo tembló instintivamente, quizá por el frio, quizá por los nervios, quizá por lo que aquellas palabras ocasionaron, en realidad, no importaba. No le importaba. Lo único que importaba fue que eso le permitió corresponder el abrazo que Gray le proporcionaba, tan cálido, que no sólo envolvía su cuerpo, sino también su alma. Cerró los ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre la marca del gremio, completamente relajada, escuchando los acompasados latidos de su corazón; logrando que una sonrisa pura saliera de sus labios. Su corazón _latía_. El corazón de Gray estaba vivo. _Él_ estaba vivo. Junto a ella.

Las pesadillas comenzaron a desvanecerse. Corrían lejos ante tanta calidez, ante tantos sentimientos compartidos por dos corazones separados físicamente, pero unidos por un lazo rojizo, invisible ante ojos humanos, que superaba cualquier clase de obstáculos. No sólo sus magias eran complementarias, ellos eran complementarios. Él era reservado, ella no tenía problemas en decir lo que sentía. Él era serio, tomándose la vida con demasiada seriedad, ella vivía soñando, riéndose, colgada de la primera nube que pasó frente a sus ojos. Él era frío, ella era cálida. Él no necesitaba gestos –porque lo sabia-, ella no necesitaba palabras –porque lo entendía. Eran casi completamente opuestos.

Gray se sintió en el cielo cuando Juvia le correspondió. Ya no estaba tan nervioso y estaba seguro que podía reaccionar ante cualquier cosa. Estaba seguro que por fin, oh, por fin, podía avanzar al siguiente escalón, librándose del que lo había tenido retenido todo ese tiempo; retorciéndole las ideas, susurrándole caminos equivocados, pidiéndole que saltara al precipicio antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, antes de que se arrepintiera.

¿Tenía miedo? Si, aun lo tenía; aun estaba ahí, escondido en un rinconcito muy oscuro, mirándolo con recelo. Pero ahora sentía que al lado de Juvia, que _con_ Juvia, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, nada que temer. Sentía que podía gritarle al miedo en el rostro que se pudriera en el infierno y que no lo esperase más. Aunque no fuera a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, por primera vez en su vida, pudo sentir lo profundo que eran aquellos sentimientos que la maga guardaba por él. Era tan surrealista, tan increíble, tan… _hermoso_.

Entonces sintió que algo frio resbalaba por su pecho. Bajó su vista, buscando la mirada de Juvia. La maga estaba llorando, nuevamente, pero inmediatamente supo que esas lágrimas no eran oscuras, no eran porque estuviera triste o porque su corazoncito estuviera herido. El gesto más puro que una persona puede tener, el gesto que no tiene nombre propio, porque es imposible identificarlo: _lágrimas de felicidad_. La dulce maga elemental estaba llorando de felicidad, con las mejillas encendidas con un tenue rubor y sonriendo. No pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma.

Sin decir una palabra con su mano buscó la de Juvia y la tomó con delicadeza. Ella reacciono sorprendida, clavándole de improvisto sus ojos. Él le devolvió el gesto con firmeza, mientras llevaba aquella mano a su pecho, justo en el centro, cerca de la marca de su gremio. Dejo ambas allí, reposar sobre su piel, acariciando la de ella.

— ¿Lo sientes Juvia? —le pregunto, apretando con más fuerza su mano— ¿Lo sientes?

Más lágrimas traviesas se escaparon de su escondite mientras Juvia asentía, a punto de explotar de felicidad.

—Eso que late, es mi corazón —se acerco a su oído para susurrarle. Esas palabras sólo las escucharía Juvia, sólo ella tendría ese privilegio, ni siquiera el silencio tendría el permiso para hacerlo— Está vivo. Tiene muchas ansias de seguir latiendo de esa forma… y _es sólo para ti._

Afuera, la tormenta paró, de golpe.

Dentro de la pequeña habitación, ahora reinaba el puro silencio. Sólo se podía escuchar dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, compactándose uno con el otro. Una carrera frenética donde los mismísimos segundos, que marcaban el paso del reloj, no podían competir. El mundo entero había dejado de existir para que aquellos corazones se hablaran con sinceridad.

—Ju-Juvia lo siente… Juvia puede sentir su corazón latir…

Gray le sonrió, sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir, sólo a ella.

Y Juvia se sintió desfallecer, porque aquello era demasiado para su salud mental; aunque por increíble que sonase, su mente no se había ido a algún lugar desconocido, imaginando cosas que es imposible que pasen en el vida real. Ella estaba ahí, presente, mirando como su fuerte alquimista de hielo le abría una pequeña ventana a su ser y la invitaba a pasar.

—Pero tú también debes prometerme algo —dijo de pronto, antes de que el clima se rompiera.

— ¿Prometerle algo? —inquirió curiosa.

—Si —Gray asintió, de pronto, serio— Prométeme que tú tampoco me dejaras solo. _Nunca_.

—P-pero Juvia…

—Promételo —y apretó la mano de Juvia sobre su pecho.

Gray sabía que Juvia era más –mucho más- propensa que él a cometer ese tipo de locuras. Lo sabía, porque se lo habían contado. Al principio no entendía porque sus compañeros de gremio le hablaban sobre la maga de esa manera, diciéndole las hazañas que había hecho por ellos, para pertenecer, para que la aceptasen; como aquella vez que se sacrifico por Cana cuando cayeron en las runas de Fried. Ahora lo entendía. Ella no dudaría un solo segundo en _dar su vida_, por la de él.

—Promételo –insistió.

—Gray-sama…

—Vamos Juvia —acerco sus rostros una vez más, pegando sus frentes, dando otro pequeño apretón a su mano— ¿De qué te sirve salvar a alguien si después no volverás a reír con esa persona nunca más? ¿No fue eso lo que le dijiste a Meredy?

— ¿Cómo sabe usted…?

—"Yo vivo por la gente a la que amo. Y si tú tiene amor en tu vida, tienes que seguir viviendo" —la citó, interrumpiéndola.

Juvia abrió sus ojos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Gray sobre ella. ¡Meredy traidora! ¿Por qué le había hecho eso? Le había dejado bien _en claro_ que no le dijera una sola palabra de lo que pasó, que su amor no tenia porque enterarse de nada, que las cosas estaban bien mientras estuviera en la ignorancia.

No, eso no tenía importancia. La cuestión verdadera era… ¿Podía prometerle eso?

—Juvia… —suplico.

¡Pero claro que podía! Si su querido Gray-sama lo había hecho, ¿Por qué ella no?

—Gray-sama, Juvia lo promete —le sonrió, mientras pequeños rayitos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, alumbrando sus rostros— _Lo prometo_.

Ahora fue el turno de Gray para abrir los ojos.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en las que la maga hablaba en primera persona y según tenía entendido, aquellas ocasiones eran especiales, únicas, irrepetibles. Ocasiones sagradas. Y si ella estaba prometiéndolo en primera persona, él sabía que, costara lo que le costara, iba a mantener su promesa hasta el fin de los días. Cerró sus ojos, en completa paz, al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, conectándose de esa manera tan especial, sin necesidad de verse siquiera.

Los sentimientos de ambos eran complicados. Muy difíciles de entender; ni ellos mismos podían hacerlo siquiera, en algunas ocasiones. Gray a veces se odiaba, porque no entendía porque era tan cobarde cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón y en ese particular aspecto tenia envidia de casi cualquiera persona, incluso –aunque jamás fuese a admitírselo en la cara- de Natsu: el intento de dragón era tan sincero, tan sencillo, tan _estúpido_ que no tenía ningún problema en aceptar las cosas tal y como eran, a diferencia de él.

Para Juvia tampoco eran fáciles las cosas, aunque pareciera lo contrario. Sus sentimientos podía llegar a ser tan extremos que era difícil para las personas a su alrededor tomarlo con calma y pensar un segundo antes de juzgarla. Era el doble de difícil que se pusieran a charlar con ella y vieran que en realidad sus sentimientos eran iguales a los de todos, con la única diferencia de que a ella le gustaba mostrarlos _a todos, _sin guardarse ninguno en su interior. A ella le dolía que no pudiesen aceptarla.

Ambos tuvieron el deseo mutuo de congelar el tiempo, y abriendo los ojos a la vez no pudieron evitar reírse, porque se habían leído la mente sin ni siquiera saberlo. Estar ahí, en aquella habitación, tan cerca uno de otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones acompasadas, sus frentes pegadas, sus cuerpos rozándose de manera involuntaria, sus manos tocándose, sus ojos conectándose de manera profunda y sus corazones… latiendo exactamente al mismo tiempo, era algo _mágico_.

_Tum, tum, tum, tum…_

Sus narices se rozaron sin quererlo y, justo en ese momento, Gray desvió su vista hacia los labios carnosos de Juvia; que tentadoramente se encontraban a centímetros de los propios. Ni siquiera quiso pensarlo un segundo, sabía que si lo hacía le daría mil vueltas al asunto y terminaría por no hacerlo (siempre era bueno arrepentirse de lo que uno hacia, no de lo que uno no hacía, o por lo menos, su maestra lo sentía así). Se acerco unos mili centímetros más, logrando que la maga reaccionase y levantara una ceja. Ignoro aquello, haciendo como que no lo había visto, y rozo su labio superior con el inferior contrario.

Un sonido seco se escucho –probablemente era el corazón de Juvia que se había detenido- y Gray tuvo que atragantarse para no soltar una carcajada. Presionándola más, divertido como estaba, terminó por unir los labios de ambos en un beso casto. Carne contra carne, nada más profundo. Aun así, lo suave que eran y lo tan bien dispuestos que estaban lo tentaron para seguir. Ambos tenían un encaje perfecto, como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro –aunque claro, Juvia jamás había dudado de eso- y él estaba comenzando a preguntarse si las cosas eran en realidad así.

Intento presionar aun más, abriendo sus labios con la esperanza de que Juvia le correspondiera, haciendo lo mismo y así poder profundizar el beso.

Sin embargo, había sido _demasiado_ para la maga, quien se separo bruscamente, completamente enrojecida de la cabeza a los pies –literalmente hablando- balbuceando palabras que él no le encontraba sentido alguno ¿Lluvia de nieve en forma de corazones? ¿Conejos de color gris? ¿Amuletos de la suerte en forma de ice-berg (a todo esto, ¿Los ice-berg tenían forma?)? ¡¿Y qué era eso de los cien hijos prometidos?!

_Relájate Gray, estas alucinando, sólo fue un beso… ¿Juvia no creerá que…? ¡No! ¿V-verdad?_

— ¿Juvia?

—Gray-sama… é-é-éllll… él… él… bbbes…

Definitivamente le acaba de ocasionar un derrame cerebral. Pero sonrió.

Gray suspiro, rascándose el cabeza, aliviado al fin. ¡Juvia volvía a ser la misma de siempre! La misma loca mujer que quería. Aunque sabía que de ahora en adelante cada vez que quisiera _avanzar un poco_ más con ella obtendría esa misma reacción –o algunas otras que, sinceramente, no quería ni imaginar- estaba preparado para lidiar con ellas. Lo que importaba era que Juvia, _SU Juvia_, era de esa manera y la aceptaba así. ¡Así es cabrones! ¡Aceptaba el paquete completo!

De todas maneras, tenía la leve sospecha de que mañana las cosas serian algo diferentes en el gremio.

Bien, decidido. Mañana no iría, no, corrección, mañana no _irían_.

Oh, no estaba nada mal pensar de a dos.

_Vamos, vamos, vamos._

_Que la vida es como una estación de tren._

_No te pierdas, no te tropieces, no te dejes caer._

_¡Que si no, lo vas a perder!_

**...**

**...**

**NOTAS: **¡Hola gente linda! Para que se sientan mas importantes (?) deben saber que tendría que estar estudiando para la universidad, aunque claro, ustedes no tienen la culpa de que éste haciéndome la vaga xDD. ¡Ah! Al fin aprendí a hacer el guion de dialogo de la forma correcta -no pregunten cómo, de hecho, fue accidentalmente- así que estoy súper, súper contenta, porque la historia queda más limpia :D. Cof, Cof, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muuuuuuy meloso? A mi me encantan las cosas azucaras, aunque quería hacer el final un poco más picante, después me puse a pensar que el primer beso de esos dos y la personalidad de Juvia no permitirían que la cosa siguiese avanzando, por lo menos, no si quería mantener a la genial maga de agua con su personalidad intacta. Me divertí mucho con Gray, él y sus planteos existenciales son lo mejor xDDD. Ehh, el delirio del principio y del final del one-shot (las frases sobre cómo es la vida) las invente yo, so... derechos de autor reservados ;).

En fin, si les gusto, tengan la amabilidad de dejarme algún dulce review -también me gustan salados, no se preocupen xDD- _One more thing_, el dibujo de la portada le pertenece a la increíble de **Rusky-Bozz**, es sencillamente **HERMOSO**, y me ayudo a inspirarme para este pequeño escrito. ¡No sean tímidos -que la timidez mata- y dejen un caramelito! ¡Saludos y Besos! _**Gracias totales por leer...**_

Atte, Misari.


End file.
